


Решение

by Jelise_A



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asthma, Depression, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Граф, победивший брата-мертвеца и демона, принял решение. Но прежде ему надо нанести один визит.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Решение

В полдень приехали младшие Мидфорды — звон колокольчиков экипажа Элизабет возвестил об их визите ещё до того, как карета миновала ворота главного подъезда к особняку. Танака не успел открыть двери, но граф не стал медлить, надеясь решительным шагом вернуть себе уверенность. Он стоял на крыльце, будто лакей, глядя, как брат и сестра идут ему навстречу: Элизабет была очень хороша в лёгком прохладно-розовом платье — немного даже захватило дух, — а Эдвард бесшумной светлой тенью следовал за нею.

— Здравствуй.

Элизабет молча протянула руку, и граф на миг сжал затянутые в шёлк тонкие пальцы. Они почти не дрожали.

— Буду рад, если вы пообедаете со мной, — голос прозвучал хрипло. Граф поморщился. Элизабет спрятала взгляд под полями широкой летней шляпки.

— С удовольствием, мы голодны, — быстро отозвался Эдвард. — Чем удивишь сегодня?

Появился, наконец, его старик. Извинившись, Танака учтиво взял их плащи и шляпы. Мейлин открыла двери в столовую, залитую приветливым солнечным светом. У графа заболели глаза — он редко покидал кабинет в последние недели.

Было как-то очень тихо.

— Нанял повара, но он слишком долго жил во Франции, поэтому заранее прошу прощения — он ещё не избавился от привычек…

— Ах, да, — пробормотал Эдвард, — раньше ведь дворецкий готовил.

— Пришлось расширить штат слуг, — граф пожал плечами.

Когда он отодвигал стул для Элизабет, их глаза случайно встретились — и он успел заметить в них особый блеск, вызов и что-то ещё, неуловимо тревожащее душу. Она была бледна, сдерживала эмоции. Только эти излишне живые глаза их выдавали.

В предыдущей главе жизни она сделала выбор и помогла ему в борьбе с восставшим мертвецом, но оставила там часть своего сердца. Граф так думал.

— Вполне неплохо, хотя я не особо разбираюсь в других кухнях, — сказал Эдвард после каре из ягнёнка и, промокнув губы салфеткой, посмотрел на графа. — Послушай, кузен, матушка велела передать тебе приглашение на её будущий день рождения. Она отправит письмом, но хотела, чтобы мы пригласили тебя и на словах, лично. Приезжай, достаточно этого затворничества, мы... — короткая пауза, — ждём тебя.

Наверное, тихо было потому, что никто из них троих, собравшихся в столовой, почти не дышал. И потому, что непривычно было видеть Элизабет такой, хотя казалось — отчего сейчас-то, многое изменилось, месяцы прошли со дня, когда она узнала правду, и со дня, когда она в этом самом доме, стоя на парадной лестнице, обвинила графа во лжи.

После обеда, поговорив о безделице, Эдвард деликатно исчез из поля зрения вместе с Танакой, коротко объяснив, что надо кое-что тому передать от отца; граф скосил глаза на Мейлин, замершую у стены, а Элизабет со злым почти звоном отставила от себя бокал.

— Тебе не понравилось вино?..

— Мне нужно время, — перебила она. — Чтобы привыкнуть к... тебе.

Взгляд её терялся на серебряной посуде, в акварельном узоре на фарфоре, в складках розового шифона.

— Мне жаль, — сказал граф.

— Не извиняйся.

— Но это так. Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдала. Ты не должна была узнать.

Элизабет встала резче, чем нужно. Он сфокусировал взгляд на её лице — белое в нежном золоте, почти нестерпимо жаркая зелень радужки. Её чувства, которые ему неподвластны. Много цветов и много света. Чувства душили. После освобождения от контракта — куда больше, хотя ему наоборот должно было стать легче.

— Надеюсь, ты приедешь к нам, — безжизненно сказала она.

— У вас должно быть повеселее, чем в моем доме, — он попробовал улыбнуться. Жалкая попытка разбавить напряжение. Элизабет быстро прикусила пухлую нижнюю губу, но так и не ответила. Она не бросилась к брату, когда тот, наконец, вернулся в столовую, но в походке её всё же чудилась какая-то нервозность.

После их отъезда граф сидел в кабинете, ощущая себя насекомым, которое застыло в янтаре. Руки листали и раскладывали по стопкам бумаги, глаза послушно бежали по рукописям директоров магазинов. Вёл простой арифметический счёт на широких черновых полях, в затылок душно давило солнце. Мысли блуждали где-то далеко. Через час Танака принёс два письма. Одно было из Ярда, официальное инспекторское уведомление — виски заломило от выспренних формулировок и вязкости гербовых печатей, — второе прислал Гробовщик.

Никакого обратного адреса. Граф не знал, где тот остановился сейчас, это не добавляло оптимизма. Бумага по-мещански неказистая, чернила средней паршивости, сложенный вручную конверт; внутри письма: «Когда?»

_Я буду рад встрече, граф._

Граф вернул письмо в конверт и бросил его в нижний ящик. К дьяволу. Отправить кого-нибудь узнать о том, куда он делся — значит, играть по чужим правилам, это же он хочет встречи, он хочет влиять. Граф не хотел его видеть. Гробовщик помог ему избавиться от контракта, Гробовщик — единственный, кто оказался сильнее Себастьяна; однако какой ценой? Человеческая душа стоит куда меньше. На шахматной доске предполагается присутствие только двух королей, и граф всегда знал, что разыгрывает партию против врагов, но до сих пор не определился, какой фигурой был Гробовщик. Ему это не нравилось. Неопределённость — хуже всего.

У сказки про Тома, сына дудочника, у отчаяния Джокера и остальных из цирка был печальный финал — всё, за что они боролись, исчезло, только ветер гулял за холмами, только он гостил в руинах заброшенного дома. Граф смотрел внутрь себя и видел такие же руины.

Когда-то их хотел забрать себе демон, но теперь не осталось и его. Граф раньше думал, что демон заблуждается, называя постную похлебку деликатесом, что он глуп и странен. Теперь не осталось внутренних сил. Вероятно, его ценность заключалась лишь в том, чтобы стать пищей для такого, как Себастьян.

_Не забывайте о вашем настоящем имени._

Имя, которое уже не значит ничего. Никто не называл его так, все боялись и ходили вокруг чуть не на цыпочках, почти смешно — точно его вернуло в детство. Он ведь знал, что так будет. Он бы желал хранить секрет до самого конца. Пока оставалось, за что бороться, чувство второстепенности было лишено очертаний, пряталось в дымке и забывалось. Граф даже сам про себя не думал об этом имени — быстро отвык. Теперь всё закольцевалось. Как же надоело.

— Мой господин.

— Сколько я уже сижу в этих стенах, старик? — спросил он, прижимая ладонь к стеклу. На лужайке перед домом Финни стриг кусты, бледный и несчастный. Переживает за него. Граф вдруг понял, что тот давно стал молодым мужчиной. Наверняка работа садовником и проклятые стены его тоже сковывают.

— Господин?.. Шесть недель назад вы выезжали в Виндзор, но вернулись через три дня и с тех пор...

— Как жалко.

— Главное, что вы с нами. Вы живы.

— То же самое ты говорил брату? — Графу не было интересно, но он спрашивал; он знал, что Танака оставался на его стороне, даже прислуживая Сиэлю, как законному наследнику. Вопросы заполняли пустоту.

— Лорд Сиэль не был по-настоящему живым.

К вечеру приехал Лау, не только по делам бизнеса, но и по привычке — поужинать в хорошем доме, выпить хорошего вина. Смутно мерещилось, будто во имя чего-то ещё, но граф не просил помощи и ему не нужны были люди. 

— Кстати! Я давно не видел того молодого человека, вашего бенгальского принца, граф, — улыбнулся Лау. — Вы что, в ссоре?

— Нет, — граф невольно вспомнил последнюю встречу, — но он всё равно не захочет меня видеть.

— Попробуйте сами пригласить его.

— Что?

Лау пожал плечами.

— У вас не так много друзей, потеря каждого серьёзно сказывается, — и выдохнул струйку дыма, — как мне кажется. Это лишь предположение.

Граф не ответил, но после, размышляя над этим разговором, вытащил лист бумаги и пытался подобрать слова. То, что раньше шло легко, сочилось лицемерием и фальшью — но с вниманием демона, ревностно следящего за его близкими, друзьями, родственниками, стало необходимостью. Граф не проявлял искренних чувств так долго, что разучился это делать. Или навык просто не восстановился после того декабря.

Но ведь он чувствовал, ведь было страшно за Сому и его Агни, было страшно за Элизабет, за Эдварда. Было больно из-за цирковых, из-за Зиглинде, из-за брата было больно. Перо сломалось в судорожно сжавшихся пальцах.

— Проклятье.

Гробовщик сказал, что вытащил Сиэля с того света не только ради забавы — это было необходимо, чтобы помочь графу избавиться от контракта, чтобы уберечь его заложенную Себастьяну душу. Омерзительные методы, но человеколюбивая цель; ради чего?

«Но почему — так? Из-за чего ты решил спасти мне жизнь?»

«Я ведь уже говорил вам: _я не желал смерти ещё одного Фантомхайва»._

Только ради капризного нежелания Гробовщика уступать природе умерло огромное количество людей-пробников, неинтересных ему. Только ради этого граф, кажется, испытал проклятый месяц заново — встретив брата, сражаясь против него, смотря в такие знакомые глаза.

Он смял незаконченное письмо и бросил в корзину для бумаг.

Однако Гробовщик ошибался, потому что граф не нуждался в спасении. Он смог обдурить демона, годы жил в страхе быть съеденным — добившись, что Себастьян не понимал и не видел этого страха. Он играл с ним в шахматы ещё со дня заключения контракта, и ставки были выше некуда — собственная душа, оказавшаяся в когтях дьявольского существа.

Но смерть Себастьяна показала яснее некуда: на самом деле, граф просто не знал, что будет делать в том случае, если победит его.

***

— Я отправила Паулу в Лондон, — почему-то прошептала Элизабет и нервно сняла с лица вуаль, — родители думают, что я уехала с ней, но я наняла в деревне экипаж и приеду в городской дом позже. Я хотела поговорит с тобой наедине, чтобы никто не мешал.

— Твоя семья не обрадуется, — сказал он растерянно, но она быстро закрыла его рот рукой в перчатке. Та хранила аромат духов.

— Я давно забыла о приличиях, мне всё равно, — невесело ответила Элизабет. — Скажи мне, по кому ты носишь траур?

Её лёгкая коляска ожидала с западной стороны. Она что-то наболтала Танаке, и тот накрыл им чайный столик в саду, благо, зной спал после полудня. И граф сумел поднять себя из постели, в которой уже вторую неделю проводил большую часть дня, с трудом занимаясь обычными делами. Он даже не успел взглянуть в зеркало перед встречей — оставалось надеяться, что глаза старого дворецкого, одевавшего его перед выходом, сохранились не хуже физических реакций. Элизабет опять принесла с собой столько цвета. Платье оттенка слоновой кости в голубую полоску, всё в лентах, маленький букетик свежих фиалок на шляпке. Она, смутившись, убрала руку.

— А ты как думаешь? По твоему жениху, — сказал он.

Он не делал этого после его настоящей смерти, однако люди не просто так придумали траур и другие ритуалы прощания. Раньше он считал их глупостью, потому что был ребёнком.

Элизабет опустила глаза, становясь чужой, словно мысленно отстранилась. Смешно. Он думал, что больше никогда не подумает о ней, как о чём-то _своём._

Некоторые привычки поистине неистребимы. Чай остывал.

— Зачем ты приехала, Элизабет? — желая быть мягче, спросил он.

Он любил её, и не только как сестру — но любовь была трудным чувством. Раньше было как-то проще. Когда за ним наблюдал внимательный демон, когда появился брат, когда всё перепуталось.

Интересно, захотел бы Себастьян поглотить его душу _сейчас?_

— Вчера к нам приезжал сын графа Бартона. Ты должен знать его. Граф Бартон совсем плох, и они благоразумно думают о передаче титула. Будущий граф хотел говорить с отцом — я догадывалась, о чём, да и папа вызвал меня на откровенную беседу чуть позже.

— Элизабет.

— Сколько раз я просила звать меня Лиззи! — рассердилась она. Щёки её залило краской. — Ты… в любом случае, ты мой кузен, а теперь ещё и титул вернул, к чему эти нелепые формальности?..

— Лиззи, — имя далось, тем не менее, с трудом, и граф слегка подался вперёд, высматривая ответ на её лице. — О чём маркиз говорил с молодым Бартоном?

— Они обсуждали возможную помолвку.

— Как я и думал, — сухо кивнул граф и сплёл пальцы над столом. — Хорошая партия, если поразмыслить. После всего случившегося наша с тобой договорённость, разумеется, расторгнута, и ты свободна. Должно быть, он не первый.

— Не первый, — лицо Лиззи окрасилось злостью. — После того, как высшему свету стало известно, что мой жених давно мёртв, я получила уже пять предложений руки и сердца. Ричард — Бартон — самый молодой, самый богатый и, откровенно говоря, самый приятный на лицо из всех кандидатов. У меня пограничная репутация — не только из-за всей этой истории с… с Сиэлем и…

— Из-за меня, — ровным голосом подсказал граф. Лиззи прищурилась.

— Не только из-за этой истории, но и потому, что я мастер фехтования, и из-за моей связи с родом Фантомхайв. Родители считают, что дело со свадьбой желательно решить поскорее. Вот так.

— Весьма разумно, — согласился граф, чуть улыбаясь. — Графиня Бартон?.. Очень хорошая, очень благородная, известная многими добродетелями семья. А будущий граф в статусе префекта Алого дортуара с отличием закончил Уэстон, если я правильно помню.

Лиззи молчала, а он был настолько погружен в себя, что заметил не сразу. Переводя взгляд на её лицо, опасался увидеть слёзы.

Лиззи не плакала, но щёки горели так, будто ей надавали пощёчин.

— Больше ты ничего не скажешь? — сдавленно поинтересовалась она и отвернулась. — Господи…

— Только пожелаю тебе счастья, — выговорил он. Отчего-то хотелось улыбаться. Идиотизм. — Ты его заслужила.

Лиззи вдруг встала. Граф удивлённо поднял глаза.

— Значит, тебя всё устраивает? — голос зазвенел. — О, ты не простил меня, должно быть. Я сказала родителям, что не знаю, — резко добавила она. — Просила дать мне время. Они вообще не хотели, чтобы я виделась с тобой до того, как дам ответ, и говорила о возможной помолвке. Они считают, что ты можешь повлиять на моё решение.

— Почему они так считают? — еле слышно спросил граф. 

— А ты не догадываешься?..

Она развернулась на каблуках и, подхватив лёгкие юбки, кинулась из беседки. Графа как парализовало. Лишь когда туфельки Лиззи глухо застучали по каменной дорожке, ведущей из сада, он встал.

Нагнал её у зелёной калитки, крепко стиснул пальцами запястье и дёрнул на себя.

Бледная Лиззи, отчаяние в сверкающих глазах — она сделала несколько неловких попыток вырваться, но не по-настоящему; граф взял её за другую руку, и она замерла.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, — слегка запыхавшись, произнёс он. — Со мной ты счастлива не будешь!

— Откуда тебе знать, — почти выкрикнула Лиззи.

— Я плохой человек. Лжец. Я делал плохие вещи — ты не знаешь и десятой доли.

— Значит, это благородный жест? — скривилась она.

Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы было — так. Взгляд был прикован к дрожащим губам. Она дышала быстро и неглубоко, и нежный запах духов, запах цветочного сада после летнего дождя, окутал его вуалью. Кровь влажно забилась в висках.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошептала Лиззи. Он закрыл глаза.

Пять, четыре, три. Когда он дошёл до конца отсчёта, стало чуть проще.

Граф выпустил её руки.

— Я желаю тебе счастья. Ты станешь, — он перевёл дыхание и посмотрел в сторону, — самой красивой молодой графиней в Англии.

Жестокий ответ. Элизабет шагнула назад и вся будто окаменела. Сквозь туман, обессиленный вырванными эмоциями, граф проводил её до коляски, сквозь туман произносил слова прощания. Она уехала, высоко держа волевой подбородок, который достался ей от матери. Танака наверняка заметил, что они не притронулись к чаю и сладостям, но мудро решил не спрашивать ни о чём. Вернувшись к себе, в прохладный полумрак кабинета, граф устало сел за письменный стол — спрятав лицо в ладонях, он погрузился в странное сумеречное состояние, близкое ко сну и лишённое всяких мыслей.

...Через пару дней после этого разговора граф видел сон — жаркий и пугающе плотный. Его комната стала меньше, стянулась воронкой. Было блаженно, как в материнской утробе. Тело парализовало. Он не успел двинуться — услышал взволнованные шаги, а потом заскрипела кровать, и тёплое сладкое дыхание коснулось приоткрытых губ.

— Лиззи.

Она была здесь; он узнавал черты лица, плавную линию рук, видел сильные мышцы ног в пене измятых кружев. Пальцы её побежали по прошитому ряду запонок на его рубашке.

— Я не отпущу тебя.

Она легла на его почти бездыханное тело, кожа к коже, плоть к плоти. Графа протащило через жаркие тесные кольца. Лиззи была воском, мёдом и змеёй. Её волосы щекотали ему лицо, руки метались по груди.

Она приподнялась и вновь опустилась. Широко раздвинув бёдра, направила его возбуждённый орган в горячее скользкое лоно.

— Тебе не больно? — удивился граф, но Лиззи опустила палец на его губы и, сладко всхлипнув, начала двигаться.

Горячо.

— Не шевелись.

Он очнулся впотьмах, жадно ловя воздух мокрым ртом и истекая потом под тяжёлым пластом одеяла. Кулак его был стиснут между ног, запястье ныло от беспрестанного движения. Граф мучительно застонал, до боли сжимая свою плоть. Он выдохнул до рези в лёгких, мучительно замирая, и брызнуло тёплое семя.

— Лиз-зи, — проскрипел высохший голос. Было так душно и так мокро, словно он метался в тяжёлой лихорадке. Граф попытался сесть, но к горлу подкатила тошнота. Он медленно перевернулся на живот и вдруг разрыдался.

Слёзы текли, не переставая, и что-то сжималось в груди, стискивая рёбра и толкая внутренности. Духота сменилась мелкой дрожью. Надеясь, что хотя бы так пройдёт, граф нырнул под одеяло и обнял себя за колени.

Прошла, казалось, ещё одна ночь, прежде чем отступила головная боль, а сердце перестало сдавливать. Он шмыгнул носом и, с отвращением подтянув к себе подушку, рухнул в пуховую мякоть лицом.

— Вы выглядите жалко, милорд.

Он подскочил, в панике хватаясь за коптящую свечу, до внутренней дрожи царапнул ногтями по фарфоровому блюдцу. Свет упал на стену.

— Кто там?!

Пустые тёмные углы его спальни отозвались тишиной. Граф перевёл глаза к окну, на котором занавески слабо покачивались от пришедшего ночного ветра. Никого не было здесь. Никого.

Он заставил себя встать. Тело ломало, словно он весь день занимался физическими упражнениями. Граф добрался до окна и резко захлопнул створки. Пахло пылью. Взгляд упал на грязный, в каплях застывшего семени, подол ночной рубахи, и он с омерзением стянул её через голову и бросил на пол.

— Ты умер, — сказал граф хрипло. — Провалился в ад, там и останешься. Я своими глазами видел, как Гробовщик стёр тебя с лица земли.

Колени мелко дрожали. Граф выпил стакан воды и, поколебавшись, вернулся на кровать. Мокрые от пота простыни были лучше мучительного ожидания, что демон вот-вот отлепится от стены и протянет руку за положенной по контракту платой — придёт клубящейся тьмой, в которую нет доступа ни единому источнику света.

Он заснул, не веря мысли, которая точила его, врезаясь в виски изнутри — как бы ему в таком случае стало легче.

***

Сочинять оправданий тому, почему граф не явится на праздник тёти Френсис, не пришлось — день её рождения он пролежал в постели с жаром, разрываясь от кашля. Астма напомнила о своём существовании после той странной, жаркой и пугающей ночи. Должно быть, простудился незадолго до неё — когда, возвращаясь из деревенской церкви, попал под дождь, а потом забыл закрыть в спальне окно на ночь, но ему казалось — то расплата за испуг перед тенью прошлого и недостойное желание жить, как обыкновенный человек.

Танака целыми днями сидел рядом. Иногда его сменял верный Финни, за последние пару лет научившийся не сжимать руку господина до пугающего хруста костей и готовить что-то лёгкое. Доктор уехал сутки спустя, оставив им ворох рекомендаций, уверенный, что больному просто нужна неделя покоя.

— Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, — сипло сказал граф одним утром, выпив чая с молоком и травами. Финни смущённо убрал поднос.

— Я хочу остаться здесь. Мне нравится ухаживать за вами, господин.

— Потому что не гоняют с другими поручениями? — улыбнулся граф. — Шутка. Я имел в виду, что ты можешь уйти из этого дома. Ты научился жить среди людей, и я дам тебе отличные рекомендации. Есть другие места, и я уверен — многие из них предложат тебе более хорошие условия.

Речь прервалась кашлем. Граф устало уронил затылок на подушку.

— Вы недовольны мной, господин? — робко спросил Финни, когда приступ прошёл.

Граф покачал головой.

— Тогда я не понимаю... Я хотел бы служить вам, пока не умру. Этот особняк — мой дом. Позвольте мне остаться. Я буду стараться и стану достойным слугой.

Да, он старался. Первые годы слуги графа были отщепенцами и подделками — в сущности, такими же самозванцами, как и он сам. Вот только научиться прислуживать лорду проще, чем притворяться тем, кем ты по рождению не являешься. Граф получил титул с помощью демона. Он не стал графом для самого себя.

Появление Сиэля продемонстрировало это со всей очевидностью. Граф никому не показывал ту часть души, которую теперь вновь захватило сомнениями. Просто после исчезновения главной причины его борьбы всё стало немного сложнее.

 _«Надеюсь, ты поправишься скоро, мой прекрасный мальчик,_ — писала ему в очередном письме всеведущая королева. — _В любом случае, я продолжаю придерживаться мнения, что моему дорогому графу Фантомхайву нужен некоторый отдых. В твои прелестные молодые годы существует столько иных занятий, кроме работы Цепного пса! До новой встречи, мой мальчик — я напишу, когда потребуется твоя помощь»._

Об этом не предупреждают заранее. Его отец в какой-то момент потерял осторожность — типичная ошибка человека, которому всегда всё удавалось. Ни разу за почти двадцать лет после смерти предыдущего Цепного пса королева не отстраняла его от работы. Фактически, в случае их семьи, отстранение — смерть. Граф разговаривал по телефону с Клаусом и Дитрихом, долго, до боли в языке и хрипа в слабых лёгких, они спорили с ним. Дитрих зло велел не высовываться, закрыться в особняке, вооружившись охраной — даже раскричался про отца, о том, к чему его привело легкомыслие. Клаус предлагал на время уехать из страны. Оба одинаково отвечали на его мысли о поездке в Германию — нет, ни в коем случае. Именно из Германии росли ноги заговора.

Он выбрал полумеру: не сбежал, как трусливый щенок, но и не стал запирать все замки. Пока что оставался жив. Дела шли вяло, а ещё болела голова и он меньше успевал; привык к темпу работы с Себастьяном. Но он работал — вёл переписку, вызывал к себе каких-то людей, слушал отчёты верных пешек, общался с людьми королевы, листал рабочие записи. В прошлом месяце открыл магазины и кондитерские в двух американских городах, Нью-Йорке и Чикаго. Потом вернулась астма, он слёг — и больше не встал.

Взросление неуютно. Граф ощущал себя раздвоенным, разделённым с самим собой. Его жалкая, пугливая и недостойная половина ночами дрожала под одеялом. Прямо как тогда, в замке Зелёной ведьмы — но только теперь никто не причинял ему боли. Всё случилось будто само собой. Он забывался неровным сном и порой видел возбуждающие сны различного содержания — в них участвовала не только Лиззи, но и другие женщины, совсем даже незнакомые. Он уже наплевал на брезгливость, позор всё равно не смыть и грязнее ему не стать. Хорошо, что эти сны вытеснили кошмары о проклятом месяце.

О возможной роли королевы в нападении на его семью и дом в восемьдесят пятом году никто не говорил; вероятно, об этом мог поведать Гробовщик, но граф не желал его видеть. Люди слабы и боятся разрушать привычный для себя мир. Граф тоже не думал. Гробовщик сказал: Виктория немолода, она скоро покинет этот мир, значит — боли станет меньше, та сотрётся, как реверс счастливой монеты, годы болтающейся в кармане. Приближался новый, двадцатый век, и в нём необходимость в Цепном псе могла отпасть. Граф не испытывал боли. С некоторых пор он не испытывал почти ничего.

...Финни занимался каминами, Мейлин и Бард проверяли окрестности. В спальню принесли свежую газету и пару писем. Граф открыл глаза, не понимая, день сейчас или вечер. Танака разрезал конверты и отдавал ему, глядя встревоженно, но с сочувствием.

Писала тётушка. Взгляд скользнул по строкам, цепляясь за отдельные фразы: «хватит бегать и прятаться, это позорит твоё имя», «я переживаю», «неужели ты сдашься?». «Так и умереть недолго».

— Маркиза считает, что я избегаю встреч, — пробормотал граф и взял следующее письмо. — Хотя сама отправила ко мне врача.

— Она лишь проявляет беспокойство, господин.

Граф поднял ладонь, и Танака умолк. Один из их осведомителей сообщал, что нашёл квартиру в Ист-Энде, которую снимает, по всей вероятности, Гробовщик. Граф вспомнил характерный запах сырости, который впитался в его последнее письмо, и вяло удивился своей недогадливости.

Он заперся в кабинете и пару часов расхаживал по нему, подбирая слова. Не мог решиться, но когда, наконец, взялся за лист бумаги, текст хлынул из-под пера так, что он с трудом успевал записывать. К вечеру руки сводило от усталости, но он закончил. После граф облачился, даже не зажигая свет, и, взяв фонарь, отправился на улицу — миновал мокрый сад, ограду, прошёл по ухоженной тропе и толкнул кладбищенскую калитку. Пальцы схватило вязким ознобом. Он просто забыл надеть перчатки.

На могиле Сиэля лежали высохшие почерневшие розы. Должно быть, Элизабет оставила в последний визит. Граф окинул взглядом могилы родителей и свою, пустую. Удобно. Она находилась здесь всегда, а надгробие Сиэля он, вернувшись из ада, лишь велел спрятать под полотнищем. Странное, малодушное решение. После открывшейся правды и явления Сиэля в их могилах ничего не изменилось — а полотнище недавно сняли. Граф опустился на колени и провел кончиками пальцев по холодному камню. Он пытался воскресить в мыслях своего брата, Сиэля — но настоящего, а не чудовище без души, ту подделку, что «вернулась». Под закрытыми веками его ждала только тёплая темнота.

— Мне так жаль, — сорвалось с губ, — мне жаль. Ты бы сделал всё лучше, и всё закончилось бы куда раньше, останься в живых именно ты. Не пришлось бы лгать. Ты стал бы хорошим графом, Сиэль, я уверен. Жаль, что тогда они выбрали тебя.

И всё. Перед родителями ломать язык не стоило — если небеса существуют, отец и мать сами свидетели всему случившемуся. Слишком много было сказано здесь ещё до воскрешения брата. Граф медленным шагом вернулся в особняк.

— Господин, — встревоженно начал Танака, выступая из полумрака перед лестницей. Граф рассеянно кивнул и протянул свой фонарь.

— Согрей мне воду, старик, — сказал он и улыбнулся непослушными губами. — И хорошенько выспись. Я принял решение. С утра мы отправимся в Лондон. Мне надо нанести один визит.

— Слушаюсь, — Танака коротко поклонился. Показалось, что он вздохнул с облегчением.

Решение было принято, и, проведя больше получаса в горячей воде, граф лёг в постель с необыкновенно лёгкой головой. Он заснул сразу, и на сей раз не видел во сне ничего, кроме благословенного мрака забвения.

***

— Первой моей мыслью было: надо спасти хотя бы одного близнеца. Тогда я ещё не знал, что вы умудрились заключить контракт с демоном так ловко, что оставались живы столько лет. Более того, заставили его надеть фрак дворецкого и прислуживать вам. Мне кажется, ему даже нравилось. У всех свои странности, свои пристрастия. Хотелось спасти вашего брата, потому что вы, как тогда казалось, могли умереть в любой момент. И что бы я тогда делал?..

Граф не ответил. По дороге сюда его охватило нетипичное, не слишком здоровое оживление, но стены временно снятых комнат в одном из приличных доходных домов Ист-Энда опять заморозили душу.

— Тебе было всё равно…

— Да, я уже говорил, — Гробовщик встал позади его стула, упёрся ладонями в спинку и наклонился. Граф слегка отодвинулся. — Вы оба — Фантомхайвы.

Граф не стал комментировать, хотя вопросов была уйма. Он вообще не планировал задерживаться в этих апартаментах, но их хозяин вновь опутывал его своими нитями, вновь останавливал время и обволакивал волю. Граф подумал о пистолете за поясом, начинённом патронами, и слегка успокоился. Танака не спросил, для чего нужно оружие, когда он по прибытии сразу начал собираться по переданному осведомителем адресу. Только сомневался, стоит ли идти туда одному — но граф велел ему сторожить особняк и не высовываться.

Улицы Лондона, проклятого гнилого города, подернуло жидким сизым туманом, ноздри щекотал запах сточных вод и рыбных отходов, грязный желтоватый туман клубился над трубами заводов и цехами фабрик. Из-за этого тумана лица прохожих приобретали сходство с лицами покойников, воскрешённых трупов с «Кампании». Он отравлял. 

— Я рад вас видеть, граф. Думал уже, что не придёте.

— Ты что… ты куда-то собираешься? — откашлявшись, спросил граф, имея в виду несколько дорожного вида саквояжей, которые стояли у шкафа с зеркальными дверцами. Гробовщик ответил неопределённой улыбкой, возвращая его во времена, когда всё было понятно — просто осведомитель, доставшийся в наследство от отца. Чудак, который слова не скажет без особенной платы.

_Рассмешите меня._

Граф встал, больше не желая поддаваться странным густым чарам. Нужно было усилием воли запустить стрелки этих часов. Рука нырнула в кожаный дипломат.

— Что это? — мягко полюбопытствовал Гробовщик, беря объёмный конверт.

— Я не вполне доверяю адвокатам, — отрывисто произнёс граф. — Многое случилось, и я решил уточнить ряд пунктов в завещании. Моя жизнь теперь куда больше подвержена опасности, поэтому такая предосторожность не повредит. Внутри конверта находится не только законная последняя воля, но и письма для некоторых лиц. Ты прекрасно знаешь всех этих людей. Я буду очень признателен, если ты отправишь им письма и позаботишься о завещании, когда мне придёт срок.

— Хм, — взгляд Гробовщика замер поверх его лица, — ваша воля, значит.

— Ты же в любом случае умрёшь позже меня, — тихо сказал граф. Губы его вдруг пересохли. Не сдержавшись, он оглянулся на дверь. Проклял себя сразу: зелёные, слишком яркие глаза быстро сузились.

— Думаете о возможной смерти, граф? Весьма предусмотрительно, — с нехорошей усмешкой заметил Гробовщик. — Вы достаточно пережили и куда опасливее и разумнее иных моих знакомых. Кстати, как бы вы хотели выглядеть на погребальном ложе?..

Перед глазами зароились сонмы чёрных мушек. Граф сглотнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Я знал, что ты не откажешь. Спасибо за помощь. Мне пора.

Он сделал шаг к выходу, но услышал за спиной быстрый шелест одежды. Прежде, чем он успел вдохнуть, на плечо легла тяжёлая рука, намертво пригвоздив его к полу.

— Сядьте, — приказал Гробовщик спокойно.

— Н-нет…

— Вы что, боитесь меня, граф? — Смешок. — После всего, что произошло? Я на вашей стороне. Вы боитесь?

— Нет! — рявкнул граф и встряхнул плечами. — Не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне.

— Тогда сядьте, — примирительно повторил Гробовщик. Граф в смятении опустился на стул. Разбитая плитка пола поплыла перед глазами, дыхание сбилось. Проклятье. — Вы нездоровы. Я принесу воды.

В одном Гробовщик был прав. Граф боялся его — до холодеющих ног и кончиков пальцев на руках. Он глубоко вздохнул, злясь на несвоевременность болезни.

Ногти беспомощно скользнули по стеклу стакана. Граф поднёс его ко рту и сделал несколько глотков. Вода была тёплой. Взгляд отчего-то метался. Он не мог заставить себя смотреть на лицо Гробовщика. Проклятье.

— Итак. Вы приходите ко мне, не взяв с собой ни одного человека в качестве охраны, вы говорите медленно и глубоко погружены в себя, — Гробовщик сложил руки на груди, — у вас пистолет и «новое завещание». Когда я упоминаю о смерти, вы страшно бледнеете и спадаете с лица. А ещё выглядите дурно — а ведь вы не позволяли себе подобного даже в первые месяцы после смерти вашей семьи. Загадка, граф. Когда вы выйдете за порог этого дома, вы предпочтёте броситься в грязные воды дока или вы захватили оружие неслучайно, не просто ради защиты, и благородно пустите пулю себе в висок? М?.. Что вам больше нравится?

Руки начали мелко подрагивать. Граф сцепил их в замок и, тяжело дыша, поднял глаза.

Гробовщик улыбался, но раздражение читалось в каждой черте его лица без возраста. Раздражение — и нечто, близкое к разочарованию.

— Не смей говорить со мной так, — сквозь зубы сказал он.

— Очаровательно! — весело воскликнул Гробовщик. — Да, граф, это очаровательно. Я, знаете, приложил _столько усилий_ для того, чтобы вы остались живы. Все они летят в ад, вслед за вашим демоном с собачьим именем — вместе с этими сентиментальными письмами, наверняка полными слезливого раскаяния и жалости к себе. Кому вы их написали? Вашей тёте, вашим друзьям, вашей невесте? Граф, я редко могу сказать, что люди мне отвратительны, слишком долго жил на свете, но вы имеете большие шансы на успех.

Граф поднял подбородок.

— Мне плевать на твои чувства.

— Вот как, — Гробовщик растянул губы в улыбке. — Значит, вы приняли решение. — Он прикрыл глаза и ненадолго задумался. — Что же, в таком случае, я полагаю, вы не будете против, если я получу хотя бы малую толику той благодарности, какую заслуживаю за ваше спасение. Не так ли?..

Пауза. Граф моргнул, и понимание вдруг обрушилось на него, подобно снежной лавине. Он осознал то, о чём говорит Гробовщик, на уровне инстинктов. Или — сработал очень старый, забытый, но не исчезнувший рефлекс.

Просто видел уже такой взгляд, каким Гробовщик окинул всю его фигуру.

_Беги._

Он вскочил со стула и бросился к двери. Виски лопались от прилившей к ним крови. Перед глазами мелькнула полоса зелёных, подгнивших и отстающих от стены обоев. Пальцы задели воздух в дюйме от ручки.

— Нет, граф.

Руки — показалось даже в первый миг, что больше одной пары — перехватили его за пояс. Слишком сильный. Граф пытался вырваться, но Гробовщик с лёгкостью оттащил его назад, игнорируя удары. Хлестнул его по щеке, и из глаз посыпались искры.

— Вам ведь всё равно, вы в любом случае умрёте, — прошептал Гробовщик, крепко обвивая его рукой за талию, — я просто потанцую с вами напоследок. Так, как вы привыкли. Как вы умеете.

Глаза плеснули жестоким смехом. Воздуха стало очень мало. Граф увидел перед собой жирное, оплывшее восковой бледностью лицо под маской.

— Себа…

— Тц, — перебил Гробовщик и встряхнул его, как куклу. Колени дрожали так, словно их дёргали за ниточки. Словно граф стал марионеткой. Каблуки разъезжались по полу. — Нет-нет-нет, мой дорогой граф. Здесь только вы и я. Никто вам уже не поможет.

— Не трогай меня, — из последних сил крикнул граф. Голос сорвался, и он залился душащим кашлем. Чернота набухла, закрывая от него лицо Гробовщика. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… — молили губы, — не трогай меня…

— Не бойтесь, — ласково шепнул голос, и горячее дыхание коснулось щеки, а губы быстро скользнули к уху, — я не сделаю вам больно. Я же не чудовище.

Пистолет выпал из слабых пальцев. Граф почувствовал удар — затылком о стену? — и всё заволокло мраком.

 _Вам нравится без меня, милорд?_ — шептал голос в голове. — _Вы действительно хотели такой свободы?_

Он ощущал, как с него стягивают одежду, слышал шелест тканей, ноздри щекотал сыроватый запах постели. Губы распялило крепкой полосой кляпа. Прикосновение острых ногтей к затылку.

_Я сделал для вас всё. Для чего вам нужны теперь руины вашей потерянной души? Вы никогда не обретёте покой и погибнете в бесславии, сдавшись под гнётом печали своей судьбы. Вы легко выбросите бриллиант, который я огранил, служа вам. Этого вы хотели?_

Подбородок мелко трясся, был мокрым от слюны и пота. Граф замычал от боли, когда его плечи вывернулись, и с трудом скосил глаза. Всё качалось и плыло, но он увидел, что запястья стянуты верёвкой и крепко привязаны к изголовью. Как на кресте. Он чуть не засмеялся.

_И вот вы дрожите от страха, поверив тому, кто подверг вас таким мукам. Неужели вы решили, что он способен на искреннюю любовь? Вы думали — вы особенный и вас минует расплата?_

«Заткнись!» — подумал граф и дёрнулся. Всё тщетно. 

— Ох, вы очнулись, — сказал Гробовщик из-за спины. — Я рад. Честно говоря, безжизненные тела меня не слишком интересуют.

Из-под ресниц текли злые, растерянные, бесполезные слезы. Граф попытался повернуться набок, но его остановила вспышка боли в левом плече. В животе ворочалось что-то ледяное и склизкое, дыхания не хватало, и он замер, боясь шевельнуться — вывернет ещё, подавится рвотой.

_Если я замру, как мертвый, они не сделают мне больно в этот раз. Если я замру, как мертвый, они не сделают мне больно в этот раз. Если я замру, как мертвый, они не сделают мне больно в этот раз._

_Сиэль Сиэль Сиэль!!!_

_Господи, я ненавижу Тебя, Господи, я ненавижу Тебя, Господи, я ненавижу Тебя, ненавижу Тебя, ненавижу Тебя, ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу_

_Не надо!_

_Сиэль!_

Руки приподняли его за бёдра и потянули ремень из шлевок. Графа будто ударило током. Он взвыл и забился, тряся кровать, замолотил ногами. Ладонь зашарила по животу.

— Тихо.

Грудь разрывало. Он пытался дышать, но не получалось, опять не получалось! Вязкие чёрные пятна наплывали на него, они рвали, рвали, рвали…

— Дышите, граф, — резко сказал Гробовщик и, потянув его за волосы, заставил посмотреть за себя. Он убрал кляп. — Дышите, давайте. Медленно. Успокойтесь.

Граф встретился с ним глазами и послушно сделал несколько вдохов и выдохов. Боль отступила, а всё внутри превращалось в камень. Так лучше. Камнем лучше.

— Я больше не… буду, — он всхлипнул. — Отпусти меня. 

Гробовщик поджал бледные губы, быстро похлопал его по щеке и отвернулся.

— Только не вздумайте кричать. За криком последует боль, _крик это боль_ , вам понятно?

Граф поспешно кивнул и закрыл глаза. Темно, темно, так хорошо. Если зла не избежать, надо просто не думать о том, что это происходит именно с ним. Иногда помогало. Он сейчас вспомнил. На подушке отпечатались пятна слюны. Он потёрся о неё лицом, размазывая выступившую на губах кровь.

Граф послушно приподнялся, позволяя снять с себя брюки, и опустился на что-то упругое — вроде ещё одной подушки. В колени впились пружины старой кровати. Сосредоточиться на этом. И на боли в связанных запястьях. Хорошая боль.

— Ты делал это с Сиэлем? — спросил рот зачем-то. Гробовщик хмыкнул, с силой раздвигая его ягодицы. Граф ощутил новый прилив тошноты и уткнулся лбом в подушку, пережидая.

— Я ведь уже сказал. Мне не очень нравятся мёртвые мальчики.

Это нет или да? Граф засмеялся, но быстро перестал. Между бёдер стало влажно — очень, захолодило почти до колен, что-то легко растекающееся, очень много. _Они_ подобное тоже делали, но далеко не всегда. И точно не гладили _там_ так терпеливо, не растягивали плавно и не разминали — просто сразу наваливались потной тяжёлой тушей сверху.

— Вы красивы, и вы достаточно повзрослели. Напоминаете вашего отца.

— Ты отвратителен, — прошептал граф обессиленно.

— О, неужели.

Он слышал знакомые звуки и тихий шорох ткани. Тонко позвякивали браслеты. Гробовщик мастурбировал, глядя на его оттопыренный зад и поглаживая ягодицу.

Странное прикосновение к пояснице. Тёплое и влажное. Граф понял, что это поцелуй, только ощутив душную копну опустившихся волос и холод металлической застежки под воротником. Он стиснул зубы. А Гробовщик медленно поднимался выше, оставляя за собой короткие поцелуи: рядом с позвоночником, между рёбрами, под лопаткой, у основания шеи. Он прижался сверху, пальцы, пахнущие горьковато-сладко — чуть не вывернуло — зарылись в волосы, губы прижались к затылку графа.

— Сделай это уже, — вывалилось едкое, — побыстрее.

— Да?.. — Гробовщик оторвался от него, рука мягко зашарила по спине. — А потом пойдёте убивать себя, так? Если я слишком поспешу, то оставлю следы. Тогда патологоанатомы узнают, чем граф занимался перед смертью. Не ровен час, в газеты просочится. Ваша семья узнает. Ваша невеста.

— Ты… — начал было граф, но подавился словами. Набухшая головка члена раздвинула мышцы ануса и толкнулась вперёд. Гробовщик вошёл на пару дюймов и остановился. Он ласково прижал ладонь к трясущемуся рту графа. Второй рукой обвил его грудную клетку.

— Не кричите и дышите, — шепнул он, немного отстранившись, — дышите, граф.

Проход был смазан, но это не стало менее больно, чем годы назад. Гробовщик не торопился, медленно покачиваясь над его задом, и вскоре принял более удобную позу, перестал дышать над ухом. Проклятье, это было всё так же невыносимо стыдно. Грязно. Выворачивало наизнанку.

Секунды текли, становясь минутами. Граф закусил наволочку и думал только о том, чтобы дышать правильно. Не забывать. Под ресницами остро резало. Внутри резало и разрывало. Насильник не стонал вслух, не шлёпал по заднице похабно, не шептал всякие гнусности. Потом граф понял, что трахают на сырой кровати не его, а какого-то двойника. Он был дыханием.

Телу плевать. Оно не храм, не подобие Господа, не святой алтарь. Оно производит кровь и разлагает её на составные. Оно поглощает пищу и избавляется от неё. Оно воняет желчью, воняет потом. Тело — не он. Господь создал тело по образу и подобию, из праха — и в прах возвратит. Надеюсь, ты доволен, Боже, тем, что происходит в храме бессмертной души.

— Не уходите, — позвал Гробовщик, переставая вбиваться, наклонился и прихватил губами его ухо. Но граф ничего не мог сделать; ему даже не было больно теперь. Его подхватили тёплые и тягучие волны. Не-присутствие. 

_Я никому не доверяю. И я принял решение избавиться от того, кто с самого начала видел во мне еду. Потому что я не еда. Я человек. Даже когда меня имеют в задний проход, как продажную девку, как животное. Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что я — человек, Себастьян?_

_Закончим на этом._

Он смотрел, как подрагивает свеча на низком столике возле кровати, и улыбался. Ложился в руки, Гробовщик подставлял их — и граф прижимался сосками к мозолистой коже ладоней. Дал стереть влагу с губ и подбородка и всё смотрел, как пляшет свет, как медленно синие сумерки накрывают комнату, кутая её в вуаль летней ночи. За маленьким окном — люди, цокают копыта по мостовой, кто-то бежит, кто-то празднует. Пахнет водорослями. И горькой сладостью нероли. Слишком много волос, но хорошо, что они ничем не пахнут. Гробовщик сам — тоже. Он выскользнул из тела и, приподнявшись, развязал путы. Граф быстро спрятал руки на груди и рвано вздохнул. Боком прижался к простыням, подтягивая к груди колени.

— Рано, рано, — прерывисто шепнул Гробовщик, тяжело опускаясь за его спиной, — ещё немного. Идите сюда.

Он разгибал вязкие, непослушные колени и локти. Граф позволял. Гробовщик крепко обнял его, скрестив руки на груди, и вновь толкнулся внутрь, теперь совсем неглубоко — быстрые, механически-ритмичные движения. Граф сам согнул ногу, чтобы ему было удобнее. Член уже легко скользил в растраханной дырке. Граф облизал губы, думая о людях за окном, и накрыл ладонями судорожно стиснутые на его рёбрах суставчатые пальцы. Гробовщик коротко ахнул и уткнулся горячим лицом ему в плечо. Граф выдохнул — впервые до самого дна. Гробовщик молча отстранился. Граф пошевелился. Между бёдрами было липко.

Он повернул голову. Шея отозвалась болью. Всё тело отзывалось болью. Даже то, что не должно было. 

Накрывало тёплыми волнами облегчения, ложно напоминающими чувство после разрядки наедине с собой. Он понимал, что дело только в том, что всё, наконец, прекратилось — собственный член казался вялым и мягким отростком из плоти.

Гробовщик смотрел в потолок, улыбаясь расслабленно и почти мечтательно; смятое облако волос, в котором он лежал, тонкий профиль — всё замерло, всё было неподвластной силой. Не шахматной фигурой — непонятный. Найти аналог можно было только в колоде карт — он как джокер, как шут. Граф ненавидел его.

Или не улыбался. В неверном свете всегда что-то чудится.

— Я тебя уничтожу, — прошептал граф. Ему не ответили. 

Он отвернулся. Приподнялся, неловко садясь на колени. Потянулся за брюками к полу, но не успел их подхватить — его вырвало желчью.

***

— Позвольте спросить, — Гробовщик пристроил острый подбородок на запястье, спокойно лежащее на краю бочкообразной ванны, и довольно прищурился, — вы собираетесь уничтожить меня сейчас или немного попозже?

Бравада. Граф, ссутулившись, лишь крепче обнял себя за колени. В ванной комнате парило и пахло гнилью ещё ощутимее, комковатая пена источала колкий аромат зимней ели. Он замер в горячей воде, не шевелясь. Иллюзия отсутствия боли. И чистоты.

Гробовщик указал нужную дверь, выдал ему полотенца и халат. До его прихода граф просидел в ванне, по внутренним ощущениям, почти полчаса. Мыслей не было. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — разлепил он губы.

Гробовщик сморщил рот и ненадолго поднял глаза к потолку. Пошарив взглядом по плитке в трещинах, вернул их к лицу графа — без особого интереса, даже без намёка на недавнюю похоть. Пожал плечами.

— Душой вы ещё дитя, граф. Мне просто захотелось.

Граф отвернулся и, зачерпнув мыльной воды, окунул лицо в ладони.

— Дай полотенце, — сказал он сухо, поднимаясь на ноги. По телу текла вода, взгляд терялся в мыльных разводах и неясном отражении тела. Мама говорила: вода, уходи, всё плохое забери, — неожиданно вспомнилось. Он поморщился. Стало холодно, и на контрасте каждая мышца вновь отозвалась болью.

На голову легло полотенце, как саван, драпировкой падая до коленей. Руки легко присобрали материю складками на его макушке; руки опустились к его плечам — и граф осторожно, как во сне, переступил через борт ванны. Его мокрая белая ступня рядом с заостренным на носке старомодным ботинком Гробовщика показалась совсем маленькой. Под ложечкой что-то затряслось.

— Тихо, — услышал он. Его привлекли в объятье, он ткнулся лицом, дыша хлористой чистотой, хлопком и пеной, но сообразил, что делает, и отпихнул Гробовщика от себя. Скинул полотенце с головы и отступил на пару шагов.

— Ваша одежда испорчена. Скоро ночь, лучше оденьтесь поскромнее. У меня много мещанских тряпок, выберете себе что-нибудь. Не беспокойтесь — скоро получите вашу одежду обратно по лондонскому адресу.

— Оставь себе, — брезгливо дёрнул он плечом. Гробовщик хмыкнул.

— Гардеробная всецело ваша, граф. Не буду мешать.

В узком чулане, которую хозяин комнат назвал гардеробной, граф нашёл подходящие по размеру брюки на подтяжках и простую фабричную рубаху. Он закатал широкие рукава и с неприязнью глянул в круглое желтоватое зеркало.

_Не дождёшься._

Лицо как лицо, осунувшееся и розовое от горячего пара. Губы налиты кровью, под глазами, свободными от печати, лежат тени. Злое лицо. Оно нравилось ему больше той фарфоровой рафинированности, какая была в прежние годы, пусть он и правда лишился детской мягкости черт; Себастьян шутил, но на самом деле ему нравилось, что граф медленно взрослеет. Он нацепил рабочую кепи, окинул себя последним взглядом и вышел в мутный узкий коридор.

— Ты не ответил, — голос всё-таки дрожал. Граф взял свой пистолет со стола, заваленного другими бумагами, и застрял взглядом на брошенном поверх них конверте. — Ты уезжаешь?

— Здесь меня ничего не держит, — доброжелательно отозвался Гробовщик и посмотрел в окно. — Извозчик готов. Но, кстати говоря, вы можете переночевать тут, и уже с утра отправитесь домой. Да, — он отвернулся, не позволив графу возмутиться предложению провести с ним целую ночь, — не держит уже ничего. _Пока,_ по крайней мере. Лондон себя исчерпал, занавес.

Граф прицелился ему в затылок и с удовольствием понял, что рука больше не трясётся. Гробовщик слегка повернул голову и улыбнулся почти кокетливо.

— Вы забыли кое-что ещё, — напомнил он тихо вибрирующим голосом. Граф стиснул зубы и опустил глаза. Проклятый конверт. Всё выражения, которые сутки назад шли от чистого сердца откровениями и последней правдой, сейчас казались жалкими оправданиями перед самим собой и недостойным хныканьем на судьбу. Граф сунул пистолет в кобуру и быстро забрал конверт.

Он натянул козырёк на глаза и, отвернувшись, зашагал к выходу. У подъезда действительно ждали; стоя у простенького, но добротного хэнсома, толстый самодовольный кэбман шлёпал губами по папиросе и ковырял разношенным сапогом битую мостовую. Он махнул рукой, заметив графа под светом уличного фонаря.

— Подождите, — прошелестел Гробовщик, бесшумно его нагоняя, и тронул за локоть. Кэбман устраивался на козлах. Граф скрипнул зубами.

— Перестань меня трогать, сволочь, — сказал он. — Не делай вид, что всё по-прежнему.

— Всё по-прежнему, — промурлыкал Гробовщик и, отодвинув кепи, запутал ладонь в его волосах. Проклятый паралич, подумал граф. — И вы уже не хотите стереть себя с лица земли, вы, наконец, пришли в чувство. Я рад.

— Не воображай, что в этом есть твоя заслуга, — кисло ответил граф. Гробовщик ласково усмехнулся, быстро привлекая его к себе. Мазнул губами по лбу и покрытому потом виску, прежде, чем граф преодолел паралич и отскочил в сторону.

— Будьте здоровы. Даст Бог, ещё увидимся, — сказал Гробовщик.

— Надеюсь, никогда! — в сердцах выпалил граф и стремительно зашагал к экипажу. Почти сбежал. Гробовщик засмеялся ему вслед.

Граф назвал адрес и устало привалился к спинке сиденья. Но спустя миг его будто толкнуло изнутри, и он метнулся к окну, пытаясь разглядеть человеческий силуэт у оставленного дома. Он сам не знал, зачем.

Бесполезно. Гробовщик точно растаял в полупрозрачном сумраке ночи.

— «Мой лунный человечек глядит на нас с Луны, и шепчет тихо-тихо: "Все ночью спать должны"»…

Граф тяжело потёр переносицу.

— Замолчи.

— «…закрой глаза скорее и встретимся опять», да? — кэбман обернулся и расплылся в улыбке. — Что, милый юноша не хочет слушать эту песенку? Тогда спою тебе про красотку Мэри и Божьего ягнёнка.

— Бога ради, я заплачу тебе в три раза больше, если мы доедем в тишине, — буркнул он.

Дальше только цокали копыта, тряслись колёса и посвистывал хлыст. От размеренного потряхивания граф сам едва не провалился в сон, но, когда хэнсом остановился перед его городской резиденцией, мысли обрели почти пугающую ясность.

Он заплатил всей мелочью, какую нашёл в поясном кошельке. Кэбман открыл рот и так и не закрыл его — всё таращился в спину, глядя, как человек в одежде простого заводского мальчишки идёт к главному господскому входу.

— Мой господин, — выдохнул Танака, появляясь в дверях с дрожащей свечой, и практически затащил его в сени.

— Я в порядке, — мрачно сказал граф, отворачиваясь от слишком встревоженного, ласкового и цепкого взгляда. — Гробовщик уехал чёрт знает куда, но пусть. Дьявол с ним.

— Господин, что с вами произошло?

— Я не желаю больше об этом, — холодно бросил граф, скидывая дрянной головной убор, но смягчился: — Я же сказал, что всё в порядке. Мы скоро уедем, старик. Теперь всё хорошо.

Граф сел в кресло поближе к растопленному камину и попросил чаю. Когда Танака вернулся, он ощутил и на себе то, о чём только что говорил, не слишком аристократично вытянув ноги и выдохнув с облегчением. На плечи лёг тёплый плед.

— Утром позвони маркизе… тёте Френсис, хорошо? Ещё раз передай мои извинения, что я не смог прийти на праздник. И скажи, что я приеду к ним в поместье послезавтра. Надо кое-что обсудить, — он закутался в тонкий кашемир и почувствовал, как губы трогает улыбкой, — полагаю, они немного сердиты на меня, но отказывать не станут. Я же _граф._ Мы вернёмся домой завтра после полудня, с утра надо кое-что проверить, схожу в главный магазин. Мне кажется, новый управляющий меня грабит. Что? — он глянул на улыбающегося Танаку, смутился вдруг и быстро отвёл глаза. — Всё, теперь оставь меня. Я сам лягу. Отдыхай, старик.

— Спасибо, господин, — прошептал тот признательно и коротко поклонился.

Полчаса спустя, выпив две чашки японского чая и съев кусок подогретого пшеничного хлеба, граф с неохотой выбрался из кресла и подошёл к камину. Лицо опалило жаром. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, граф всё же бросил туда конверт.

И ещё долго смотрел, как пламя потихоньку слизывает мучительные и жалкие строки. Как и раньше, как и всегда — уничтожая всё вокруг, оставляет его наедине с самим собой.


End file.
